Ichigo Kurosaki And The Philosophers Stone
by isseihyoudou1608
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, soul reaper, vizard,quincy... and now a wizard ten year old Ichigo Kurosaki finds out that he's also a wizard thanks to the death of his father by the hands of the dark lord. Ichigo is now the Boy Who Lived. not sure about the rating, just gonna have it as T for now(he's only a first year :P) will follow the HP movie but has a bleachy mash up
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is an experimental fic which I'm using as a place to improve my writing skills, don't worry, OPUC will continue once I feel that I am ready to go back to that piece… feel free to review and follow if you like it ;-)**_

 _ **Oh and its going according to the movies, not the books… and I'm adding my own huge mix using the bleach verse, Ichigo is still a hybrid(YAY)**_

Chapter 1: Yer, a wizard Ichi

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki had known that the day will come when his past will come back to haunt him, before he died and went onwards to the soul society he was once a powerful wizard…he thought this day will come later, when his children had grown up and started to lead their own lives…but today, he knew that would not be possible… he knew that his son, Ichigo, would one day become the boy who transcends the limits of humans and shinigami… he knew that he would one day become the greatest wizard who has ever lived… he knew that he would become the strongest being in the universe…he knew this because of a prophecy that was forged many human lifetimes ago… that is the reason why he had trained Ichigo in the way of shinigami since the day Masaki Kurosaki died while protecting her precious son…

* * *

Ichigo had been feeling a strange reiatsu surging throughout Karakura Town the whole week, he felt it getting stronger when his father wasn't near him, this strange reiatsu reminded him of the countless hollows he had killed in the past 5 years, ever since his mother died and his father told him the reason why he could see things others couldn't.

He tried to pinpoint the exact location of this strange reiatsu but it always flickered out of existence and somehow teleported to a new area of Karakura before he could shunpo to it.

"HEY Ichigo!" the oddly serious voice of his father echoed throughout the house as Ichigo walked angrily down the stairs, he passed a family portrait as he descended and felt a pang of regret when he saw his mother's smiling face as she cradled Yuzu in her arms while Isshin was holding Karin and making a goofy face while Ichigo was holding on to his parent's legs and smiling wildly.

"i'm coming down there dammit just wait-" Ichigo yelled and was cut off as he reached the last step and was forced to the ground by the reiatsu which he was feeling throughout the week, but this time it was different… more malicious and evil than it originally was… and that only meant one thing…it was going to attack. Ichigo managed to get to his feet by increasing his reiatsu levels, the strange voice he kept hearing kept yelling to let whatever it was out, he had been hearing the voice ever since his father had awakened his shinigami powers through some really messed up way, feeling the pressure weaken he pulled out his soul candy and shunpo'd towards the source of the dark reiatsu… his doorstep

As Ichigo rounded the corner that led into the entrance hall of his house, he saw a sight that broke down all of his resolve… his father had been lying limply against the door frame as a snake was curling around his body, constricting him to death, but what was even more terrifying was the snake faced man clad in black robes behind the slowly dying soul body of his father. Being only 10, Ichigo was still scared of horror movies and often had nightmares if he watched one, sure he could handle the ugliest of hollows but the sight before him made his blood freeze…

Suddenly he blacked out and a menacing laugh echoed inside his head and he felt his body move on its own, he felt his hand tighten around his sealed zanpaktou and felt it pulse with power, he could feel something strange form on his face but he couldn't control his body to touch it. In an instant he felt his body shunpo and his blade slice cleanly through flesh.

His right arm grabbed at something smooth and scaly and crushed it, he felt two sharp objects pierce his skin and he felt a burning sensation for a split second before a warm feeling ran down his arm and somehow made the pain disappear, he felt himself regain some control of his body and he collapsed…

The dark figure smiled menacingly as he whispered _"crucio"_ at the man who had caused him great suffering many lifetimes ago, this man…no, this abomination was the reason he found himself in the position he was in now… a dark lord, a wizard who has killed countless of good wizards and muggles alike, he had an army of followers, he had the magical government under his control thanks to the imperius curse… but the reason why he was this evil was because this abomination had slaughtered his father many years ago when he was known as Tom Riddle.

Sure Tom's father had killed his mother, raped his sister, beat him to a bloody pulp, pillaged villages, rape and kill all the females of the magical royal family, killed countless muggles and had done many other 'evil' deeds, but the man was his father and one day this abomination came along and killed the man right in front of his own eyes… the abomination even had the nerve to tell a nine year old boy that his father was in a better place!

But today is the day he'll finally have his revenge, he knew the man who killed his father had died, and somehow the ministry of magic's scanners spotted the same man living in japan with a wife and three children who all had the 'gift'.

The abomination went down strangely quickly and Voldemort let his snake devour the body at its own pace. Voldemort was gleefully happy when unexpectedly he felt a surge of magical power from within the house, his eyes widened to the extent that it hurt his face when he realized that this power was almost as strong as his own if not stronger.

An orange head of hair appeared from the corner and Voldemort grinned, 'hehe history does repeat itself heh'. The boy was frozen in fear, Voldemort felt an eerie magical energy radiate from the boy as he stared at his dying father… all of a sudden, the boy seemed to fall backwards but shot up and stared at him while reaching for his sword, the boy grabbed the hilt and charged at him at an alarming pace, it was then that Voldemort noticed the strange while mask forming on the child's face and the daunting gold and black color of the boy's eyes. The child swung out his sword and cleaved Voldemort's body in half

In an instant Voldemort felt his body die and his soul retreat within the snake, the boy didn't stop with the body, he turned his attention to the snake and caught it in his left hand, it tightened around the snake like a vice grip and Voldemort had no other choice but to open a portal to his current home… Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"dammit Kisuke, he's just a child!... he doesn't need all of this shit thrown at him all at once… the kid just lost his father to a dark wizard for god's sake!" a dark skinned woman with purple hair yelled at a man wearing a green and white bucket hat and a shihaksho

"I know Yoroichi, but Voldemort's gonna want revenge on him… this 'kid' somehow managed to destroy Voldemort's body _with_ a zanpaktou, you should know that such a feat is impossible for any shinigami, their weapons cannot injure any living being" the man now known as Kisuke stated calmly to his well endowed female friend

Yoroichi glared at Kisuke and picked up the unconscious body of Ichigo and slung him over her shoulder.

"I'll take him back to the shop… you check on the other two!" she instructed as she shunpo'd back to Kisuke's shop.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to a rather horrifying sight as a tall dark man loomed over his face and was looking into his eyes, he could feel the strange man's breath on his skin. Ichigo jumped out of the futon and leaped into a fighting stance.

"what the hell you pervert?!" Ichigo yelled as he prepared to punch the pervert

"my apologies master Kurosaki, but mister Urahara has instructed me to keep watch on you and tend to your needs… my name is Tessai, ex-commander of the kido corps… mister Urahara is waiting outside, please follow me" the man now known as Tessai informed the dumbstruck boy and opened a door leading to a hallway

Ichigo stared at the man for a few seconds before deciding to follow the tall man, not once noticing the strange white object embedded into his forehead.

Ichigo followed Tessai into a rather shoddy looking store which reminded him of a run down manga store he had visited once with his father, he suddenly felt a searing pain and grabbed his forehead while images of a dying Isshin flashed into his mind.

He managed to overcome the physical pain but the emotional damage had caused him to keel over slightly, his breathing became labored and the world seemed to spin rapidly. Tessai immediately noticed Ichigo's reiatsu waver and shunpo'd to his side to perform a powerful sedating kido. Ichigo's body slumped onto Tessai's shoulder and the tall man carried him outside to where Kisuke was waiting.

"ah, well it appears our guest is alive and well, although strangely unresponsive…hmm, what did you do Tessai?" Kisuke asked with a mischievous grin, his bucket hat hid his eyes and he held up a fan with the kanji for 'pervert' under his chin

Tessai sweatdropped and replied "boss, now's not the time for fooling around, the boy seemed to have become ill as he walked through the hallway, I had to sedate him using my healing kido in order to bring him to you…and there's one more thing that you should see for yourself…" Tessai slung Ichigo off his shoulder and held up his head so the weird shopkeeper could see the white lightning bolt shaped hollow mask fragment stuck into Ichigo's skull

Kisuke's expression turned grim as he examined the fragment and realized the true meaning behind the boy's amazing ability to harm living beings as well as souls with his zanpaktou… "just what did you do to the kid?" Kisuke mumbled under his breath to no one in particular

"wake him up Tessai, I need to speak with him… and place some more reiatsu barriers around the shop, his reiatsu seems to be extremely unstable" Kisuke ordered and stepped back as the ex commander lifted the sedating kido from Ichigo.

' _So young and yet so powerful…he must be the child of legend'_ Kisuke mused in his thoughts as he felt the powerful surge of power from the young boy

* * *

Ichigo awoke in a dully lit room filled with rows of random sweets, he could barely make out the figure of a man wearing a strange mixture of clothes, he wore what seemed like a green shinigami shihaksho and platform sandals, but the thing that made this attire strange was not the sandals, but the ridiculus green and white striped hat, he tried to get off the floor but was met with an excruciating headache and he could hear a distorted cackle in his head.

The man with the striped hat reached out his palm over Ichigo's head and muttered something and immediately the headache was alleviated.

"thanks…" Ichigo muttered from the ground and sat up, the strange cackling seemed to have gone with the headache, Ichigo tried to remember how he came to this place but was bombarded with images of his dying father and a snake faced man.

"i-is my d-dad dead?" Ichigo asked the strange man and started tearing, not expecting a straight answer

Kisuke frowned and replied "yes…"

"why am I still alive, I was there when the snake faced guy killed him…I should be dead too!" Ichigo shot back, his face contorted with rage and guilt

"the only person who can answer that, is you…you stopped that snake faced man using your shinigami powers…something that nobody has ever done before" Kisuke replied as a dark shadow was cast over his face, leaving only his calculating eyes visible in through the dark shadow.

"how do you know about my powers!?" Ichigo yelled in anger and confusion

Kisuke grinned and replied lightheartedly "well I'm pretty sure the neighborhood knows that you have powers now since you just yelled loud enough to scare away the birds"

Ichigo scowled and looked away, trying to find a way to escape

"you still haven't answered my question" Ichigo muttered as he spotted a trap door _'maybe it's an emergency exit'_ he assumed

Kisuke spotted the boy looking at the door that lead to his underground training area and sighed "well, I guess I'll have to show you…but first, my name is Kisuke Urahara, nice to meet you" he said as he held out a friendly hand

Ichigo shook the hand and muttered "Ichigo Kurosaki"

Suddenly Ichigo was hit with a realization and he squeezed Kisuke's hand and asked desperately "where are my sisters?"

"ow, relax… they're in the next room!" Kisuke yelped and Ichigo ran off to see his sisters before returning a few seconds later having validated their safety

"now please follow me…we have a lot to discuss" Kisuke said as he opened the trap door which revealed a ladder going down into what seemed like oblivion

"uh three questions… one, where does this go?... two, how can I be sure you won't try anything funny to me while we're down there and three, what's with the hat?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly as he peered down into the hole

"this leads to my underground bunker… I'm not a pedophile… and this is my favorite hat" Kisuke replied with a smirk

"fine, but any funny business and you're gonna lose your hat" Ichigo warned as he began to descend the seemingly endless ladder

After a few minutes of descending the ladder, Ichigo was met with a huge desert landscape with cloudy, blue skies and a sun

Kisuke was already at the bottom somehow and it seemed like he was there for quite a while before Ichigo could reach the bottom

' _must be teleportation'_ Ichigo contemplated as he touched the sandy ground with his feet

"hey Kisuke! Wasn't this supposed to be a bunker?!" Ichigo yelled in awe as he noticed that every rock, grain of soil and the occasional tumbleweed was in fact real

"well, I am a scientist" Kisuke deadpanned and pulled out a strange electronic device which resembled a satellite phone with a rather large touchscreen and a satellite dish antenna and started approaching Ichigo with an apprising look

"hey! Didn't I say no funny business" Ichigo yelled and got into a fighting position

"just stay still, this device is meant to analyze your reiatsu signature and to ensure that you don't have any hidden powers…like an inner hollow" Kisuke said as Ichigo began to relax slightly and allowed the man to take the readings

"inner hollow?" Ichigo asked in confusion while Kisuke pulled out another gadget, this one looked like a handheld metal detector, complete with beeping too

"a hollow which resides inside a shinigami's soul, it usually merges with the host shinigami's zanpaktou and slowly tries to consume the host… this can be avoided by beating the hollow into submission and making it your power source, and by doing so, you will gain an immense power boost…but if you fail in defeating it, you will turn into a hollow yourself and your soul will be consumed" Kisuke droned while he held out a mirror and handed it to Ichigo "by the way, you have mask fragments on your forehead"

Ichigo grabbed the mirror and stared intently at the bolt shaped hollow mask fragment on his forehead, a sense of dread came over him and he dropped the mirror.

"to answer your next question, yes, you do have an inner hollow…but strangely you have something else hidden away inside of your soul along with it, my scanners detect at least two other power sources inside you" Kisuke said as he analyzed the readings from his machines

"i-I have an inner hollow?!" Ichigo yelled and started to pull his orange hair

"yes, and you have two other sources of power along with your zanpaktou and hollow, I can remove the restrictions on the other two sources which should give you an edge to defeat your hollow" Kisuke said as he pulled out a cane from under his robes and started swinging it around

"if it helps me defeat this thing inside me, then unseal them both!" Ichigo commanded, but his ten-year-old voice made it rather humorous to the scientist

"very well…this may hurt a bit" Kisuke warned and hit Ichigo between his eyes with the bottom of the cane

Ichigo's soul body parted with his real body and his sealed zanpaktou seemed to radiate evil

"okay, now unseal my powers!" Ichigo demanded as the strange cackling started again

"do you know how to perform jinzen?" Kisuke enquired while examining the reiatsu readings from Ichigo's sealed zanpaktou, it resembled an average katana with a white bandage wrapped around the scabbard

"yes" Ichigo replied, he could feel the bloodlust oozing from his zanpaktou

"I want you to perform jinzen, and I'll remove the seals the moment you enter your inner world" Kisuke said while rummaging through a small bag and pulling out a large syringe with a screen connected to it via a cable running through it

"wait, this hollow is a part of my zanpaktou, so does that mean that I can make it mine without having to fight it?" Ichigo asked as the strange thought of a hollow pet raced through his mind, his ten-year-old thinking process seemed to have an overactive imagination as well

"hmm… well its never been done before, but it could work… do you still want the other two sources of power unsealed?" Kisuke asked with a calculating expression

"yeah, it will help me protect what's left of my family… and avenge my fathers death" Ichigo replied grimly and started to go into jinzen… the world slowly faded from his senses and he felt a small prickle penetrate his arm, then the world went black

* * *

Ichigo awoke inside his inner world, the blue horizontal skyscrapers were flooded with rain making it hard for him to stand without sliding off

To Ichigo's right, a figure wearing a black and red cloak stood on the edge of a flag pole, a white figure wearing a white and blue cloak stood next to him, arms bound by glowing blue chains

To Ichigo's left, an animal colored red and gold stood on all fours, a cross around its neck which seemed to be levitating and trying to reach out towards the black cloaked figure

"who are you guys?" Ichigo asked the two extra occupants in the mind scape, having recognized the black cloaked figure as Zangetsu immediately

"I am Zangetsu" a distorted voice came from the white cloaked figure which removed its hood and revealed an exact copy of Ichigo's face, the only difference was the hair,skin and eye color, the irises were gold within a sea of black, the skin and hair a deathly white… Ichigo presumed that this was his hollow

"I am Regulus Gryffindor" the animal stepped forward to reveal a regal looking lion, the fur was golden while its mane was streaked with red, a strange insignia was implanted into its shoulders, it looked majestic even with the strange coloring and marking

"okay, so I'm guessing that the clone of me is my inner hollow, but what are you Regulus?" Ichigo asked while he shifted uneasily on the spot, his hollow's predator-like eyes seemed to be burning holes into the side of his head

"I represent the bloodline of your father, before he was a shinigami, he was a wizard, and by being his son, you have inherited the ability to use magic… I believe that you will shortly receive a letter from the school your father attended" the lion explained while Ichigo looked perplexed.

"okay… wait, wasn't there supposed to be four of you?" Ichigo asked while looking around for the missing member of his inner world

"that will be me" Zangetsu spoke up and the cross from around the lion's neck shot out towards him, he caught it and a bright blue flash of light erupted from his position to reveal Zangetsu dressed in white with a blue arc of reiatsu stemming from his left hand

"I represent your mother's bloodline, the blood of the quincy runs in your veins, you are currently the only hybrid in existence who can control more than two branches of reiatsu… I am sorry for making you believe that I was your zanpaktou…but this hollow next to me is your true zanpaktou" Zangetsu said as he removed the chains from the hollow

"yo, partner!" the hollow said with a maniacal grin, his teeth was also black along with the clothes he was now wearing, the white cloak was replaced by the quincy's old black and red cloak

"do not worry, unlike most inner hollows, this fool was born with you…if you want more information you should talk Urahara" the quincy reassured while the hollow seemed to twitch at being called an idiot

"so I don't have to fight him?" Ichigo asked, feeling slightly relieved and unnerved at the mention of being born with a hollow

"you can…if you want" Regulus replied on behalf of all the spirits

"I think I'll pass this time, maybe when I'm stronger I can get you guys to show me my true powers" Ichigo said with a childish grin… the blue world started to spin and Ichigo blacked out again

* * *

When Ichigo awoke, he felt more complete than he had ever felt in his life… but he could feel a small part of him missing, just waiting to be filled

Ichigo was still in his meditative position but he could feel something holding him down, he opened his eyes and saw six rods of yellow reiatsu restraining him from moving, the landscape around him seemed to have been destroyed and Kisuke was casually standing in front of him with a piece of paper in his hand

"well, I guess yer a wizard Ichi"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Well, what do you think?**_

 _ **Good?**_

 _ **Bad?**_

 _ **Leave a review… and this is my longest chapter so far… topping over 3750 words without the A/N's(took 454 minutes**_ _ **)**_

 _ **I'll be mainly working on this fic, it may complete the movie and have some of my own fillers :p**_

 _ **This hasn't been beta'd so don't hate on me for any mistake**_

 _ **Until next time… I'm outta here :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I'm not sure if I got the Hogwarts letter right but anyways…on with the next chapter!**_

 _ **NOTE: gonna bring in some aspects of HighSchool DxD later in the chapter.**_

Ichigo grabbed the letter from Kisuke's hand the moment the bakudo was dispelled, he would question how the scientist could perform kido later, but right now, he was more interested in the letter, on one side it read

MR. ICHIGO KUROSAKI

The hidden training area under the Urahara Shouten

Karakura, Japan

"How the hell did they get my exact location?!" Ichigo asked incredulously as he flipped to the reverse side and almost fell flat on his back at the symbol drawn on the parchment letter, the Hogwarts crest was exactly the same as the one on Regulus, Ichigo hastily tore open the letter and began to read the contents of the letter

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mister Kurosaki,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry._

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he recalled what Regulus had told him, and he looked over the letter once more.

"What the heck is a Mugwump?!" Ichigo asked aloud while Kisuke hid his face behind a rather odd looking fan with the kanji for 'no idea' printed on it.

"Your guess is as good as mine… though this is quite fascinating, don't you think?" Kisuke replied while pulling out another envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it

"This is your book list I presume…we only have 20 days before you need to send your confirmation to Hogwarts" Kisuke informed Ichigo and threw the envelope expertly at Ichigo causing it to strike him on his forehead and out of his confusion.

"Wait…what do you mean by 'we'?" Ichigo enquired and began walking towards a nearby hotspring which seemed to radiate a healing aura as he approached.

"Well, Isshin is most probably in Soul Society by now and your only other adult family members are the Ishida's, whom I highly doubt will allow you to continue being a soul reaper as they are the anti-thesis of the soul reapers…They are Quincy's Ichigo" Kisuke stated while watching Ichigo with a calculating glare to look for a reaction of the almost extinct race…and he got exactly what he wanted.

Ichigo stopped abruptly as he heard the name of his other power source being uttered from the shopkeeper's mouth and immediately turned to face the shopkeeper.

"What are the Quincy exactly?" Ichigo asked as he glared at Kisuke in hopes of an explanation.

"Well the Quincy's are actually highly spiritually aware humans, who managed to develop their own abilities and powers to the extent of being able to dispatch the strongest of hollows with ease, they were once a thriving race but as of a thousand years ago, they have been hunted and killed by soul reapers, currently there are very few true blooded quincy families that exist in this world, but a sub species of the Quincy seems to have been created sometime within the past few hundred years but for some reason they weren't hunted down and killed" Kisuke explained while Ichigo just stared at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Oooookay… how exactly do you know all about soul reapers and their past genocides?" Ichigo asked quizzically, prompting Kisuke to hold up his fan to hide his face.

"Well… you see…I'm not just a scientist or shopkeeper… I was also a soul reaper at one point in my un-life" Kisuke replied as he watched Ichigo's reaction with keen interest.

'He's probably the guy dad told me about, his old friend who was a crazy scientist who also looked like a pedophile…' Ichigo thought while he had his thumb pressed against his chin as if deep in thought

"Judging by your reaction, I would guess that you figured out who I am? And that your father spoke about my magnificent exploits and inventions" Kisuke enquired, removing his hat to expose his gleaming eyes as he gazed at Ichigo with a faint feeling of happiness

"Yup… you're the crazy scientist and pedophile my dad told me about" Ichigo deadpanned causing Kisuke to cry animatedly and mutter something about shoving Engetsu somewhere where the sun doesn't shine, earning him a swift kick to the head courtesy of Ichigo.

"enough wasting time…where do I get my books from?" Ichigo asked while allowing Kisuke to get up and dust himself off

"well… Diagon Alley of course!" Kisuke cheered as he flicked his cane in thin air and created an intricate walled off doorway.

/

 **ELSEWHERE (SPECIFICALLY TOKYO)**

A raven haired woman dressed in black garbs with a light blue sword faced off against a strange hollow, she was fairly tall and had a ring on her right ring finger.

" _Hisana are you okay"_ a calm male voice asked over the telepathic link created when two soul reapers make the ultimate commitment to another.

" _Yes, Byakuya…although this hollow seems to have a strange device which is launching strings of powerful kido"_ Hisana replied as she readied her sword for another onslaught of the creature's attack.

" _Please keep the creature occupied, Rukia and I are closing in on your location"_ Byakuya commanded as the creature fired off multiple strings of red spirit particles towards Hisana.

Hisana ducked under the first wave and flash stepped to the side to dodge a purple streak which seemed to follow her movements, she brought up her zanpaktou and deflected the attack as a red streak closed in on her unguarded back, her eyes widened as she realized that it was too late for her to avoid the attack or defend, she readied herself for impact but it never came.

She turned around and saw Byakuya with his hand outstretched and a flaming wreck of a sedan which was parked outside of a karaoke bar.

Byakuya turned around and allowed a small smile to grace his features as he looked at his wife and noticed that she was unharmed… he however had minor burns on his middle and index fingers which he used to flick the streak away.

"Now pathetic hollow, I will show you the price you pay for attacking a Kuchiki!" Byakuya roared as he flash stepped circles around the hollow while swinging his sword at strategic locations on its body, all of his attacks proved futile as a black liquid seemed to ooze out of the wound and seal it over, instantly regenerating the skin and bones affected by Byakuya's swings

"Instant Regeneration…well I guess I'll have to eliminate you before you get a chance to-" Byakuya was cut off as a wall of beautiful white ice shot towards the hollow, encasing the left side of its body.

Rukia watched as her attack trapped the hollow in place allowing her brother to notice the upcoming attack that was being charged from the creature's stick-like appendage.

Byakuya noticed the glowing part of the creature's body under the ice, a faint green attack seemed to be charging up, the glow was getting stronger with each second.

The creature tried desperately to free itself from the icy prison while its opponents just stared at it, each one of them with a look of confusion on their faces.

Hisana was the first to move once she saw the ice melt at the tip of the stick-like appendage which was aimed at Byakuya, without hesitation she flash stepped in front of him and held out her hand just as the attack fired…

Hisana felt a small prick on the palm of her hand as her vision began to blur and her body lose its strength, she smiled as she looked back and into Byakuya's eyes. ' at least I was able to save you…my Byakuya…please take care of my sister and let her go when the time comes' was the last thought that ran through her head as her body dropped onto the ground and her life into oblivion.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw his wife's body fall lifelessly onto the ground and the creature broke free of the ice, a maniacal grin plastered on its snake like mask.

Rukia stared helplessly as she watched her sister-in-law die right before her very eyes, she always felt that Hisana was like her real sister ever since Byakuya had adopted her after marrying Hisana.

Sode no Shirayuki screamed in Rukia's mind when she felt her sister zanpaktou cease to exist.

Rukia's blade began to exude a powerful spiritual pressure as it shifted into its Shikai release and started to glow black.

Time seemed to slow as Rukia's body was taken over by her zanpaktou, her sword now raised and aimed at the Hollow's snake mask, she felt her lips move but heard nothing come out, he sword flared violently as a torrent of pure ebony spirit particles fired off straight towards the hollow.

The blast of ebony encased the hollow and a shrill cry of pain escaped the creature as it was cut into pieces and ground into spirit particles from the attack.

/

 **ELSEWHERE IN JAPAN**

Renji Abarai sat on a natural pillar of rock on the top of one of Japan's mountains, he had been in deep meditation for several hours as he had sensed a change in his reiatsu levels and a major change in his kido (for once it didn't blow up in his face). He had been performing Jinzen until a seemingly strong attack brought him out of his inner world.

Upon exiting his mindscape, he heard a loud thud from beside him, he was also currently lying face down on the floor, fifteen meters from where he once sat, to his side he heard a fluttering of wings and made to grab whatever creature decided that he was food, his hand grabbed feathers and what felt like old papyrus parchment.

He looked over and noticed that the creature was a fairly large owl with black wings and an incredibly sharp beak.

The owl stared at him and held out its talon which had an envelope strapped to it.

/

Ichigo thought he had seen it all while battling hollows, but the sight before him was, without a doubt, the weirdest thing he had seen…yet

In front of him stood a strange elf-like creature around half his height, it had wrinkled peachy skin and a long nose that would put Pinocchio to shame.

He was in a building called Gringotts, a wizard bank run by goblins, after being thrown through a dimensional rift opened by none other than the man in a bucket hat next to him.

"Well hello there, we would like to make a withdrawal from the vault of Mr. Isshin Kurosaki." Kisuke told the goblin at the counter.

The goblin stared at Kisuke for a few seconds before scrawling something on a stone tablet which rested on the desk.

"That name hasn't been used around here for over a thousand years, one thousand, three hundred and fifty years to be exact" it replied before looking down at Ichigo and held out its hand.

Ichigo was shocked to say the least, he had known that his father was dead and had been dead for quite a while but this was just crazy…1350 years is a LOT.

Ichigo reached up and touched the goblin's hand after Kisuke gave him a reassuring smile, something that made Ichigo uncomfortable thanks to his father's comment about Kisuke being a pedophile.

Upon contact, the goblin retracted its hand, smoke rising out of its finger tips and a strange yellow aura seemed to exude from the point of contact, this apparently had proven Ichigo to be the son of Isshin seeing as how the goblin's face lit up with a scary smile.

"Ummm, Kisuke, what the heck is happening?" Ichigo asked as the goblin took the reiatsu laced hand and placed it onto a strange metal device which lit up with a hologram of the Hogwarts crest.

"Well, it appears a descendent has finally arrived…please follow me" the goblin said as he ushered the two soul reapers onto a cart which lead them down to the deepest recesses of the mine where the vaults where

Ichigo looked around in awe as the cart came to an abrupt stop in front of a seemingly plain wall with a panel for a hand to fit in

"Please place your hand into the slot and concentrate your energy into it" the goblin commanded as it lit up the area for the hand with a lantern

"He means place your hand there and discharge a small amount of reiatsu into it" Kisuke clarified for Ichigo, causing the goblin to raise an eyebrow in confusion with the words used, it had never heard of reiatsu before.

Ichigo did as he was told and the wall made several clicking noises, followed by the roar of a lion, the caw of an eagle and the hissing of a snake, a blue smoke emitted from the vault as it opened, revealing a corridor with four doors, each door was a different color, at the middle of the corridor stood a metal ornament of the Hogwarts crest.

Ichigo and Kisuke stared at the corridor in awe while the goblin clapped and smiled widely, exposing its jagged teeth.

"Each one of those doors lead to vaults, the vaults are opened in the same manner that you used on this door here. I will be waiting for you outside to take you back to the top" The goblin pointed out and went to sit outside

/

 **SOUL SOCIETY SQUAD ONE MEETING ROOM**

All the captains of the thirteen squads stood solemnly in parallel lines as the body of Hisana Kuchiki was brought into the meeting room, Byakuya had given a full report to the head captain regarding the strange abilities the hollow possessed.

The body was covered in a pure white sheet with the Kuchiki family insignia located at the center of it. Byakuya stepped out of the line and knelt before his wife's body and said a small prayer, he knew that she was finally at peace, her sickness was still in its early stages but it did cause her great deals of pain when she had her seizures. The voice of the head captain broke him out of his thoughts.

"All captains, except for captain Kuchiki, are to return to their respective divisions and continue with their duties, a funeral will be held within the next eight hours. Captain Ukitake, please send word for Rukia Kuchiki, her presence is required immediately, regarding the matter of her zanpakuto."

The captains followed their orders, some had walked over to the corpse and paid their respects to the departed soul while others left the room solemnly, except for an ecstatic Kurotsuchi who had been given the stick that the hollow was using to attack the Kuchiki trio, he had a few experiments to run on it before he could voice his opinion on what powers the hollow possessed.

Ukitake summoned a hell butterfly and requested for Rukia to report to the captains meeting room.

/

Renji had just gotten word of the demise of Hisana at the hands of a hollow and was worriedly searching for his best friend to console her, he and Rukia had been close even when she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan all those years ago.

Renji stormed through the main senkaimon and shunpoed to the 13th division, he frantically scanned the area, trying to locate his friend.

"Hello there Renji" a small voice quipped up from beside him, completely catching him off guard, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his behind.

"Gahh, Kiyone what the hell?!" Renji exclaimed annoyed as he dusted himself off and began to get back on his feet.

"Well… I was looking for you…Since I thought you wanted to look for Rukia…I'm guessing you already heard the news then?" Kiyone explained as she watched Renji's facial expression darken.

"Yeah…Do you know if Rukia is alright?" he enquired.

"We haven't seen her since she left for the mission…but captain Ukitake and Rukia are in the squad one barracks for the report…I believe captain Ukitake wanted you to wait outside the meeting room until they were done." Kioyne replied…and was suddenly jumped by a livid Sentaro.

"You dolt, captain Ukitake ordered us to send Renji to…" Sentaro began but was startled by a raging torrent of reiatsu from Renji.

"Sentaro, Kiyone… please stop fighting or I'll tell your captain that you're fighting again" Renji threatened and shunpoed off before either could retort.

/

Rukia walked into the captians meeting room wearing a solemn expression, her purple orbs had a dark, almost black appearance, her zanpaktou hung loosely at her sash and her shihaksho was covered in a light frost.

All the captains lowered their heads as a symbol of mourning and respect, Byakuya refused to look at her, feeling like he should have taken the hit and let Hisana live with her sister.

"Miss Kuchiki, we are deeply sorrowful of your loss and would like you to do the final rights of your sister-in-law as Kuchiki-taicho's feelings of regret and sorrow prevent him from even touching his late wife." Yamamoto stated while the other captains, sans Byakuya, stared at her.

Rukia fell to her hands and knees at the order, she felt defeated, her mostly put together mask fell as she let icy tears fall to the ground, causing it to frost over.

"Yamamoto-taicho, Abarai is requesting entrance to the meeting room, shall I inform him to wait?" a messenger stated from the slightly open doorway.

"No, let him through, Miss Kuchiki requires the aid of a loved one." Yamamoto commanded as the messenger stepped aside and revealed a slightly shaken Renji.

"Abarai, please try to assist Rukia in any manner that she requires and help her to her feet." Ukitake stated before anybody could question his presence.

"Yes sir." Renji accepted his order and walked over to Rukia, not even looking at the other captians, he felt remorseful that Hisana, Rukia's most trusted companion, had died. The letter he received was safely tucked away under his obi.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **/**

Ichigo dragged his trunkload of school supplies along the cobblestone streets of Diagon alley Kisuke pranced along beside him in awe, all he needed now was a wand.

"Where do I get a wand from?" Ichigo questioned Kisuke, who was now staring a strange contraption which would create and repair hats.

"Hmm…well I'm guessing that store over there, the one that says wand maker, and has wands in the window." Kisuke replied in a disinterested way as he continued to stare at the contraption and pondered buying it.

'The guy is like a kid in a candy store, a very large and strange candy store…' Ichigo thought to himself as he trudged along the paved streets towards the store, leaving Kisuke behind.

Ichigo opened to door and a small bell chimed and signaled his arrival, the store was old, dusty and had large holes in the walls, probably from an explosion of some sorts.

Ichigo walked towards the counter, which had wands lined up on it and rung the desk bell, he heard a rolling sound as the shopkeeper popped into view atop a ladder which was attached to the shelves.

"H-hello, I would like a w-wand." Ichigo stammered as he took in the old man's appearance, slightly charred clothes, singed hair and a very happy gleam in his eyes.

"Well, aren't we all!" The man cheered as he stepped off the ladder and walked to the counter.

"Ollivander, maker of all the fine wands you see here. Please hold out your dominant hand" The man, now known as Ollivander stated as he pointed out his work and held Ichigo's right hand.

"Hmm…Very strange." Ollivander mumbled as Ichigo felt uncomfortable at the human contact and the calculating gaze of Ollivander.

"Whats strange?" Ichigo enquired as the shopkeeper dashed into the back of his store and walked out holding a very old case containing shiny wands, the case had a glass lid and glowed a faint green as it was placed on the counter.

"Well, you have more than one source of magical power and I sense an ancient and dark entity within you." Ollivander stated, causing Ichigo to step back into a defensive position.

"Do not fret, I won't tell a soul…even if you have more than one." Ollivander reassured in a soothing tone as he dispelled the charm on the case and opened it.

Ichigo felt a strange sense of relief pass over him at the soothing voice of the wand maker and dropped his defensive position, this man reminded him of his father, eccentric but kind, and he took a step forward and examined the seven wands in the box.

The first was a metallic sky blue color with intricate white streaks running along it, it bore a cross-like guard on the grip and had a strange blue glow emanating from it.

The second was pure silver, with no markings or additional objects, it was perfect as it was.

The third was white with blood red streaks running across it in a pinstripe manner, it had slightly pointed tip and a large grip.

The fourth was similar to the third except for the black pinstripes and sharpened tip, it looked more like a pen with a long black grip.

The fifth was pure white and had a small ribbon-like object attached to the grip.

The sixth was metallic red and sported silver pinstripes which ended before the tip, which had a slight fang-like appendage protruding downwards, the grip was unlike the others and had had a piece of wood covering it, causing it to seem more like a dagger than a wand.

And lastly was the seventh, a black and red wand with three wave-like protrusions on what seemed like the top of it, it sported red pinstripes and a blood red grip with a manji shaped guard and a black and red aura which seemed to call to him

"These wands were forged rather than created, they are all made of different metals, alloys and one of them is made out of obsidian, one of my ancestors forged these in the fires of a forgotten magic and the fires of a dragon. One of these wands is the only thing that can fully channel your wizarding powers and your other powers without breaking apart. Please pick up the one that calls for you." Ollivander informed as Ichigo picked up the black and red wand, causing a rapid expulsion of black and red reiatsu and a deathly, hollow-like laugh.

Ichigo was knocked down on his back from the force with the wand still in hand, after a few moments, the reiatsu settled, revealing a shocked Ollivander.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing!" Ollivander exclaimed as he swished his fingers and repaired the damage done to the store.

"Obsidian and titanium with the core of a soul slayer blade and the scales of both Great Red and the Infinity dragon. A unique wand forged within the fires of a heavenly dragon, a wand without equal, a wand of legend." Ollivander identified as Ichigo stared at it in his hand while regaining his footing.

"Well give it a wave!" Ollivander commanded, causing Ichigo to wave the wand towards a pitcher of water, the effect was devastating, the glass was crushed and turned into dust, while the water within evaporated, the desk that it was placed on exploded and sent chunks of wood soaring into the air which impaled itself into the walls of the store, and nearly impaled the bespectacled child who walked in at that moment.

"That's a first…" was all Ollivander could say as Ichigo stared at the wand in his hand in awe.

"Ehem, please refrain from trying to impale me Kurosaki!" the new occupant cleared his throat for attention, and mocked Ichigo, causing the others to look at him.

"Sorry about that…" Ichigo apologized, then he noticed who had walked in.

Blue rimmed, sporty glasses, parted dark blue hair, white robes, and a calculating death glare.

"Uryuu Ishida…" Ichigo said with contempt.

"Yes, now I am quite curious as to why you are here, along with why your wand is completely different from the others, I wasn't aware that your kind had the ability to perform magic" Uryuu indicated with his holier than thou voice, which was quite comical since he was 10 years old.

"Can it Ishida or next time I won't miss!" Ichigo yelled while releasing his hold on his reiatsu, the wand in his hand began to glow a crimson red, and Ollivander waved his wand and disarmed Ichigo before any destruction could unfold.

"Now, boys, no fighting in my store, the last time a fight broke out in here, one of the combatants lost a leg and an eye. St. Mungo's had a tough time trying to fix him, unfortunately." Ollivander reprimanded the two boys, causing Ichigo to throw a few galleons on the counter and storm off into the street with his trunk full of supplies.

"Well, I'm sure that you have noticed by now that your wand is already calling for you…please pick it up and give it a wave" Ollivander instructed as Uryuu reached out and picked up the metallic blue wand and waved it causing a blinding white light to engulf the room, causing no damage, sans the tunnel vision Ollivander was experiencing.

"Stained titanium alloy with meteorite crystals, a shard of the legendary blade Excalibur as the core, forged using the fires of the divine dragon. A wand of the heavens, the wielder of this will illuminate the darkness and give hope to those who despair." Ollivander recited, as if recalling an ancient text.

"Odd…" was all Uryuu could say as he stared at the cross guard and contemplated using it as a quincy cross.

"Not exactly, that wand is one of the nine unique wands in existence, your friend who just left has another, I foresee the prophecy being fulfilled soon." Ollivander indicated in a rather mystifying tone.

"What prophecy?" Uryuu questioned while pulling out a few galleons from his pocket.

"All in due time young one, all in due time…put those galleons away, these wands have no price attached to them" Ollivander stated, causing Uryuu to follow his instructions and contemplate his words.

"Oh and if you see your friend, Kurosaki was it?... give him these galleons, he didn't stay long enough to ask for the price, what a rash young lad. " Ollivander said as he gave Uryuu a bag containing Ichigo's galleons.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 _ **HMM… quite a long chapter…**_

 _ **Well 2 of our bleach characters got their wands… which are quite OOU(out of the Universe) LOL.**_

 _ **Next chapter we'll see a few more of our Bleach friends merge with the potter-verse and we'll find out what happens to Rukia and Renji.**_

 _ **BTW, how was the fight scene? Leave a response in the review section =)**_

 _ **Oh! I've written an android app**_

 _ **Its on Amazon appstore, just $1(that's USD),it's a capital release though, stepped on my screen by accident while playing COD BO 2 Zombies on 360 so I need cash to either repair it or get a new laptop, if anyone feels like donating or something, buy the app**_

 _ **Its called… 'Accounting by L30-T3K'**_

 _ **/WARNING RANT\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

 _ **I pretty much wrote it to piss off my useless accounting teacher who can't teach accounting, yet the goddamn stupid b***h tries(AND FAILS) miserably!**_

 _ **Oh and I got friendzoned…. EPICALLY :'(…. Twice, in three weeks, by the same person**_

 _ **Honestly, chicks think that us quarter nerd- quarter god- half Leo-centric(astrology sign of the lion) types just fall for anybody… C'mon, our hearts are really, really stubborn when it comes to these things, soooo…. We don't fall often and when we do, a mostly unbreakable bond is formed…**_

 _ **and yes, I'm full of myself…comes with the territory**_

 _ **well, back at school for term 2 of 4 of my last year in the secondary phase(next year off to college =D WOOHOO)… WiFi at school is finally back on(probably shouldn't have used K**I Linux last year to bypass my terminal password OOOPS…) which is why I'm updating**_

 _ **Math is a real B**CH… LIKE A REALLY REALLY EPICALLY F**KED B**CH WITH REGULUS KNOWS WHAT LIVING IN ITS HEAD… Honestly though, Math is killing us(by us, I mean the people in my school), our teachers are sub-par and care mostly about the school uniform shit, WHO THE HELL CARES IF I HAVE LONG HAIR AND CARRY MY LAPTOP TO SCHOOL?!... well the laptop part is justified since I have some crazy shit on my HDD, like some M-rated fanfics, K**I LINUX, 52 games, programming software which I use to write apps to piss off the teachers(so far only the accounting one…so far *EVIL CHUCKLE*) and I use this thing to mess around with the school's public terminal, not really hacking…but a badass bleach background really looks good on the desktop.**_

 _ **Winter is coming down to us in the south…and its really pissing my off, my upper body doesn't feel it but my goddamn feet are FROZEN, F**K!**_

 _ **My last year in school is a real C**T, my goddamn school bag is heavy as F**K(probably due to my laptop though, it weighs around 1.1kg or something) and since we don't have lockers in my school, I have to lug around 8.6 kgs of books(I weighed it) on good days(days without accounting, that book is heavy, its around 600-800 grams, and we lug around the workbook, which is around 300 grams :D) and on bad days, its around 9.5-10 kgs, my bag tore on week one of this year and I'm probably gonna tear a muscle or something in my shoulder.**_

 _ **Techland, Bethesda and whoever the hell Ubisoft got to create Farcry 4 should really take into thought those of us with non-modular computers(mostly laptops and All in one systems), a Directx10 card cant even launch Dying light, even though I'm running a laptop with 8gigs of RAM, a 2.5ghz dual core i5, and edited system settings to pump more power into the gpu.**_

 _ **My desktop with a crappy cpu, 4 gigs of RAM, and a 128mb gpu can somehow run Dying light and Farcry 4 and Fallout 4…with a ton of lag, but it launches at least…and after a few .ini tweaks, it barely stutters or crashes and gets an average fps of 40(which is good considering the specs)**_

 _ **Those developers should hire me, I can probably give them better ideas to increase profits, players and improve graphics without putting users at a disadvantage, for example, Dying light makes use of too much distant LOD textures, if they went back and looked at how Dead Island Riptide got lagged and how much bugs it had due to all those chunky textures loading(and staying loaded) onto the RAM and VRAM, they would have noticed that in a crowded game or area, full of enemies/zombies, the player doesn't really care if a tree 150 meters away looks good, all they care about is killing everything or making a run for it. If the player wants good graphic quality, an in-game slider should lower the spawn pool of enemies or increase a safe distance or just pump up the graphics to an insane amount so the player can enjoy his picturesque moment… although if the player got up, went outside, got in the car, drove to a park ,beach, mountain range or off a cliff, they would get a much better view and some fresh air…along with removing that CTS symptoms.**_

 _ **/END OF RANT AND AN\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

 _ **See you guys soon.**_

 _ **And don't forget to review and follow**_

 _ **And the app!**_

 _ **Buy and review that too!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wander what's going on.

 _ **AN/**_

 _ **Weird ass pun as a chapter name…I know**_

 _ **Rukia(no, not the people who have Rukia as an account name, I'm talking about MY RUKIA), read the end AN…if you actually read my fics**_

 _ **Well, not much of a response for chapter 2 :(.**_

 _ **This chapter will probably see the beginning of my screwed up idea come to fruition.**_

 _ **And sorry if the spacing is weird, double spacing between paragraphs is recommended by FanFiction to reduce that weird paragraph bunching thing**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

 _ **/**_

Ichigo walked through the streets of Diagon Alley after storming out of Ollivander's and punching an oddly gleeful Kisuke in the face, who, having figured out how to operate a hat sorting machine, was elated…until a swift uppercut from a ten-year-old caused a nasty nosebleed…

Some of the nose blood splashed onto a noble looking man with long silver hair…causing him to stop dead in his tracks and pull out his wand and aim it towards the pair.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the man enquired with a cold, disheartening tone as he cast a glower at Kisuke.

"Hmm…silver hair, stick up his ass…. Lucius is that you?" Kisuke cheerily said as he took in the man's features.

"Yes…although I prefer that the lesser…wizards refer to me as Malfoy, I don't believe we have met…you are?" Lucius enquired condescendingly as Ichigo watched carefully for any sudden movements of the silver haired man… after all, his "chaperone" had just insulted someone who seemed like a noble.

"…Dear lord, has it been that long?!... don't you remember your great uncle...It's me! Kisuke Urahara" The eccentric man cried out in indignation, earning a few more odd looks from the building crowd.

'Can this year get any worse?! First the dark lord's soul was broken, eh, well more broken than what it was, then that brat Draco somehow got himself in trouble with Hogwarts, before the brat even started there! And now… This foolish excuse for an ancestor shows up, looking younger than pretty much every wizard his age, if there are any, and to make matters worse, he's created a huge scene' Lucius ranted in his mind, thinking that the god's where playing a sick trick with his fate for having joined the death eaters.

"Please refrain from referring yourself as any relative of the noble house of Malfoy, you where disowned and disavowed from our family and ranks for siding with that talking animagus." He quickly retorted, causing Ichigo to take a step forward, hand balled into a white knuckled fist.

"So what you're saying is that you stuck up nobles kicked out one of your own for standing up for someone who I'm guessing was his friend?" Ichigo yelled, trying to seem intimidating, and failing epically thanks to his 10-year-old voice… and childish looks.

"Brat! Do not interfere with the matters of noble blood, we are the upper echelons of society and we are pure, unlike that disgrace there" Lucius fumed, how dare this child disrespect him? The current head of the House of Malfoy.

Kisuke started to worry, if this carried on any longer then Lucius would surely attack the boy, either in open combat, or in a battle of law… disrespecting nobles in the magical world was almost as bad as in the seireitei.

Before the argument could go on any longer, a shrill ringing noise permeated the air, causing every bystander to either look towards the source of the noise or cover their ears and take cover.

The three previously at the center of attention stopped dead in their heated conversation and looked towards Gringotts, the source of said ringing noise, time seemed to slow for Ichigo as he felt a dense reiatsu within the bank implode on itself for a moment, and then burst outwards in a fiery explosion which caused the entrance of the bank and the buildings across to crumble.

The more magically inclined bystanders threw up protection wards around themselves and some cast area of effect wards to protect the weaker wizards, children cried and a few women screamed in horror as they watched the exterior walls of the bank crumble and burn.

Ichigo stood rooted to the ground, eyes glued shut as he concentrated all of his attention to finding the source of the reiatsu explosion, Kisuke seemed to have detected it to as he was searching, in a much subtler way, too.

Neither of them noticed the sudden disappearance of Lucius amidst the confusion nor the smug grin he wore as he made his way towards Knockturn alley to drop off his prize from the bank, his master's hidden pets from Japan seemed to have done their job well… a bit too well.

/

 **Soul Society, main Senkaimon.**

Rukia stood in front of the massive gate-like structure with an unreadable expression on her face, to be tasked with such an important mission immediately after her closest female friend and relative perished at the hands of a new class of hollow.

She could still feel the remnants of the emotions within her when she watched her sister-like figure die by that awful green light, her blood was still cold…too cold even for Shirayuki to bear.

The only good thing about this mission was that her oldest friend would be joining her, he too had apparently gotten a letter from this Hogwarts place, although he wasn't fully briefed on the mission specifics, he would help her learn more about this dangerous form of magic.

Renji stood next to Rukia, tapping his foot anxiously as he awaited the go-ahead from squad 12 who were still modifying the senkaimon to lead them directly into this Diagon Alley place.

He heard Rukia shuffle slightly and glanced at her worriedly, "Ruks, you sure you're okay for this"

Rukia seemed to be lost in her memories as she relived those few moments over and over in her mind, trying to figure out how a hollow was able to melt her ice while being suppressed by the reiatsu of a captain.

Renji noticed the lost look on her face and repeated the question, this time tapping her shoulder gently, which seemed to do the trick as her eyes lost the darkened look and her stoic face returned.

"How I feel is not relevant, the only thing that matters is the mission… I am a Kuchiki and I cannot let emotions cloud my judgement or get in the way of a direct order" She stoically responded, her noble training taking full effect, she really hated talking to her friends in this way, but she couldn't look weak, not while they were still being watched by the Kuchiki elders.

The senkaimon opened, signalling the resetting of the co-ordinates, the two Shinigami stepped in and were enveloped in the celestial light of the gate.

/

 **Some Days Later, first of September. Between platform 9 and 10, Kings cross station.**

Ichigo pushed around his cart, desperately looking for any sign of a platform nine and three quarters, he had already asked around and yet not a single person knew where it was, some of the guards even looked at him as if he was crazy or on drugs.

The black cat which Kisuke seemingly pulled out of a very sweet scented storage room the day before was curled around his neck, napping peacefully while Ichigo paced around, looking for anyone with a similar cart.

To his relief, he spotted a family of people with hair slightly less vibrant than his and carts loaded to the brim with suitcases and animals, using his reiatsu detecting skills, he immediately knew that they were wizards, and the motherly look on the older lady's face seemed trustable, and the jovial look-alike teens seemed to have an inviting aura around them.

Ichigo, managed to wheel his cart towards the family and managed to catch a few words "- Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

The older teen nodded and ran straight towards a brick pillar, and instead of crashing into it, he went straight through.

An amazed Ichigo stared at the pillar for a few more moments before the motherly woman's voice pushed his thoughts back into his mind.

"Dear, nine and three quarters?" she enquired, she gave off no ill intent, which caused Ichigo to nod slightly.

"First year?" she prodded, earning another nod from the boy.

"Oh that's wonderful!... Ron here is also a first year, now to get to the platform, you run dead center into that pillar there, Fred here will show you how" The lady reassured him as one of the look-alikes ran towards the pillar at full speed.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Molly Weasley, that's Ron, that's George and that's Ginny" she introduced the remaining members of the family while pointing to each of them.

A boy with oily black hair and rounded glasses pushed his cart towards the group, "Uhm, sorry. Do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" the boy enquired, having had the same luck as Ichigo did apparently.

"Yes dear, just run straight through that pillar there and you'll be on the platform…My name is Molly, there's Ron, George, Ginny and this here is- I'm sorry love, I didn't catch your name" Molly reiterated her earlier introduction, along with questioning Ichigo for his name.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" He replied, looking over to the bespectacled boy to do the same.

"Harry potter" Harry stated nervously.

"Well we should better be going, come along now…you don't want to be locked out of the platform." George said as he ran towards the pillar, oddly in Harry's mind, he saw another way his introduction could have went as he too ran towards the pillar, the others, sans Ginny and Molly, followed.

/

 **Ollivander's wand shop, a few hours after the explosion**

Rukia and Renji entered the store after a long journey from the stony archway where some wizards seemed to be standing guard, their sudden appearance was overlooked as an apparition shield error and they were let through into the packed, dust coated cobblestone streets.

They managed to buy everything on their list, Rukia picked up a white rabbit with blue eyes while Renji took a toad.

Finally, they reached Ollivander's in search of a wand…

They entered the small quaint shop tiredly, both of them where not in the mood of wasting more time.

"Ah, it appears that two more have joined the fray, I wonder how many more years are to pass before the other two will awaken" a small elderly man called out from behind the counter.

The two Shinigami tensed as they felt his gaze seemingly prod at their reiatsu, he shuffled a bit under the counter and placed an old case containing shiny wands, the case had a glass lid and glowed a faint green.

He dispelled the protection charm which was created by his ancestor to keep the wands away from the wrong people.

Rukia approached the counter and noticed three wands where missing, judging by the imprints on the velvet, ancient cushion.

She noticed a wand that almost begged her to pick it up, it was pure white and had a ribbon attached to the base of it, she picked it up and felt a cooling sensation rush through her being, it felt almost like releasing her shikai.

"Ah, made of the bones of the Dragon King, Vritra, the ribbon is made out of the hairs of a Japanese mythical being, a yokai… a mixed core made of ice from the essence of a yuki-onna and the ice of a Norse planet…A wand of the Blizzard, capable of calming any fire freezing anything that attacks its wielder, and it appears that it's already been bound to you for over the past few decades." The old man said with a look of longing in his eyes, the prophecy is almost about to come true.

"Well, give it a wave!" he exclaimed, and Rukia did just that… needless to say, the ice generated almost turned the store into a frozen wasteland, Renji was thrown back, against the door and Ollivander's face was covered in snow, creating a beard, which also made him look like a shorter, thinner version of Santa clause.

"Powerful" Ollivander mumbled as he reset the store to its original state.

Renji stepped up next and immediately made to grab the wand which called out to him, it was metallic red and sported silver pinstripes which ended before the tip, which had a slight fang-like appendage protruding downwards, it felt like Zabimaru was within the wand.

"Made from the scales of the dragon of domination along with titanium, a basic dual core of a snake's fang and a pink baboon's tailbone… well, seems like your wand was built for you" Ollivander joked, causing Rukia to burst out laughing, she had to admit, the man knew Renji's character too well and the humour was actually alleviating some of her despair.

Renji flicked the wand, causing a red light to glow from the pointed tip, and it gradually got larger, Ollivander set up a defensive ward and hid behind it.

The crimson orb was about the size of a soccer ball before it blew up in Renji's face, making Rukia laugh much more ferociously, along with blowing up most of the counter and back shelving.

"Why must all of them be destructive" Ollivander cried as he repaired the shop yet again.

"Well, your wand seems to work exactly like your kido" Rukia joked, forgetting that Ollivander still didn't know what they were, if he asked she could probably pass it off as a Japanese magic branch.

"Shinigami?...another two?!" Ollivander let out a tired sigh, Hogwarts was really getting an overhaul this year.

Rukia and Renji turned towards him, startled.

"Ah, don't worry, as with the other, your secret is safe with me." He reassured, causing the two to wonder at who the other reaper was, they weren't informed of another person on this mission so they decided to call soul society later.

"Oh and he was too young to be part of your group…he seemed like he was only ten, just like how your fake bodies make you seem like first year students." He added with a knowing grin.

Okay, that was it, the two where utterly flabbergasted and decided to call it a day, reaching into their pockets and pulling out a few galleons, they placed it on the, now repaired, counter.

"No need for paying, those wands where made for you and you only, I couldn't have sold them to anyone else so they're free." Ollivander ushered them out of the store.

He returned to his back room where he had a magical ball which showed him a man with long orange hair battling against the creatures of old alongside the 3 other people who visited the store earlier today.

/

 _ **\\\\\\\\\A/N\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

 **So, Harry Potter exists in the fic?...what twisted ideas do I have planned *Zangetsu laugh***

 **Well, a short chapter… I know it's been a long time and most of you probably thought I was dead or something.**

 **Oh and did anyone notice a wand missing *evil grin* follow to find out who got it!**

 **Not beta'd so don't hate on me for errors, tried to fix the capitalisation as I typed, too lazy to read it again**

 **2400 words…not bad seeing as how I have a ton of shit on my plate, along with writing an actual book (4000 words an chapter 1 isn't even done).**

 **RANT AND RANDOM STUFF**

 **Well, I guess nothing is working out for me (relationship wise) because my heart and soul is already bound to my Rukia, and I'm happy being bound to her, but sadly she won't talk to me, been around 626 days since I saw her, and the only words she said to me was "Rukia Will Return"(this was back in July…I think the 22** **nd** **) *starts crying*, don't even ask why, it's a long as story, but I'm not sure if she's reading this (heck I'm not even sure if anyone reads this), but Quinn, I'm still waiting for you to return, and knowing me, I'll never stop.**

 **I'll always love you Rukia**

 **Fate seems to hate us, I guess it's because we shattered it when we met, and I still want to shatter it into oblivion if it means we can be together again, what we had is still worth fighting for**

 **Anyways, as I write this, I have 3 more tests left before I'm free of high school *anime squiggly dance* YAY, by the time most of you read this, I'll probably be done with IT (which is tomorrow) so yeah, 2 papers I guess.**

 **Oh and I got through the WeThinkCode_ online tests, so I'll be going for the boot camp sometime next year to get placement (Wish me Luck) and I'll also have a ton of time to write fics and work on my book :P**

 **Onwards! Into the night where the stars will guide us with their celestial light!**

 **See ya soon!**

 **OH REVIEW, IT ALWAYS HELPS!**


End file.
